


Your Timer

by nightwingingit



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “It’s always been you.”  Jaejoong takes a step forward, the crunch of fall leaves under high top boots, asking for acknowledgement in his pleading eyes.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Past Kim Young-woon/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU you can choose to get a Timer installed on your wrist. It is still a new concept in this universe. The Timer counts down to the moment you meet your soulmate. The Timer is still a mysterious device and people don't quite know exactly how they work. 
> 
> People just know that they DO work. 
> 
> Of course they'll still match you to your soulmate even if your soulmate didn't get a Timer.

“It’s always been you.” Jaejoong takes a step forward, the crunch of fall leaves under high top boots, asking for acknowledgement in his pleading eyes.

Yunho says nothing as he distances himself by stepping back to equal the amount that Jae had advanced. He doesn’t look at Jaejoong and neither does he look down, his gaze is off in the distance, as if he is admiring the large maple tree losing it’s orange and yellow leaves.

“Don’t ignore me” Jaejoong grits his teeth and shouts, “Changmin told me! He told me everything!”

His hands clench, his arms are up at his chest. He knows his face is a mess as angry tears start falling down his cheeks.

Yunho cannot face Jaejoong, he remains aloof but takes a step to turn away from Jaejoong slightly as if he is just looking at another tree.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about” he lies.

His voice is shaking, “Your fiancé… Your fiancé isn’t your soul mate.” Jaejoong’s voice is but a whisper as if he dare not say the words he knows are true but fear will be rejected, “I am”.

“Impossible” Yunho tells him dismissively, “Kangin was your soul mate. You’re timer went off when you met him; when he saved you.”

“It went off the first time I met the both of you. When the both of you saved me” Jae insists, “He helped me up but it went off the moment you and I made eye contact, Yunho!”

Yunho walks off, turning his back to Jaejoong.

Yunho inwardly curses how shaken he sounded when he was trying so hard to be strong; “It went off when he saved you. He was your true love Jae. He was the person you were meant to be with. He was your soul mate.”

“YOU are my soul mate!” Jaejoong cries out, chasing after Yunho’s back. Although Yunho was not walking fast Jae’s legs felt weak as he fell behind little by little. The cold air was biting his lungs and stiffening his limbs and yet his heart was beating so hard it throbbed in his head, making him dizzy.

“No” Yunho denies again.

“YES!”

“NO!” Yunho stops walking and turns to face Jae. He was no longer nonchalant but looked angry, hard.

“Why?!” Jae asks, “Why can’t it be you?!”

“Because it was him! He was the one for you! You two were so in love! He was perfect for you! NOT ME!” Yunho shouts back with even more ferocity.

“This!” Jaejoong grabs Yunho’s right arm and turns it to the timer. Yunho flinches away as if Jaejoong’s touch burned his skin.

  
“Changmin told me! He told me that it’s not yours! HE TOLD ME!” Jae was crying again as he pointed accusingly at Yunho’s wrist.

  
“Even though Kangin and I were going out, even though my timer went off and I believed we were soul mates Kangin wanted… he wanted to make sure we were. “ Jae looked up at the cloudy dark blue and purple sky, “And so he got a timer but it told him… it told him that he would meet his one, his real one at a different time…” Jae’s voice shook as he told the story he had just heard earlier that day. Hearing it was hard, accepting it was even harder, and repeating it now… it felt like torture.

  
“B-but before he could tell me… he died…” Jae’s voice faltered, “You guys were in a car accident and the doctors… they grafted his arm on you… with his timer still running.” Jae holds his face in his hands.

  
Although Kangin had not been his ‘one’ he still had loved him so much, cared for the man so much, and even though it was two years ago since his death Kangin was still a fresh wound in Jae’s heart and he may always be.

  
Yunho remained silent as he now stared at Jae. His eyes fixated only on him. It was the reason Yunho tried so hard to avoid looking, once he got a glimpse of Jaejoong he could not look away. Terrible guilt fell upon his shoulder just by looking at the man that his best friend had loved so much.

“Yunho” Kangin’s voice groaned. His words came out rough dry and faint as he grabbed Yunho’s shoulder squeezing it as best he could with his weak bloody limb, “Take care of my love”.

Those were the last words that came out of his mouth before he closed his eyes and succumbed to the coldness of death. Yunho had fainted just moments after with Kangins arm perfectly grafted onto his shoulder when he had awoken, Kangins timer still counting down. It was a sign of their promise, Yunho owed everything to Kangin, Kangin had taken Yunho off the streets, had saved Yunho countless times over the years, and he would do everything in his power to repay Kangin. He would take care of his love even if it meant being denied his own.

  
“So?” Yunho asks, his voice dry.

  
Jae doesn’t know what he wants. He knows it’s selfish of him to ask; to tell him ‘call off your wedding’ when right now Jae doesn’t even know his own feelings. He knows that his love for Kangin and his belief that Kangin had been his soul mate was deeply etched within his being and didn’t even know if he could accept another person while he was still in such a state of loss.

  
But…

  
“That’s not your timer and she is not your soul mate.” Jae takes a deep breath to steady himself before continuing, “She was… Kangin’s soul mate.”

  
‘I was not Kangins soul mate…’, to again admit that he was not Kangins true love ripped a vital strand from Jaejoongs delicately sewn heart and although he was trying so hard to be strong a tear still fell down his cheek as he looked up at Yunho, their eyes finally meeting directly.

  
A silence pursued until finally Yunho uttered, “This arm is mine now and so is this timer.”

  
Like a hard slap in the face the wind forced Jaejoong off balance and as he fell to his knees. Yunho’s back was already turned, “Goodbye”.

And that goodbye meant so much more than it ever had before. Goodbye old delusions, goodbye denial, goodbye Kangin, goodbye Yunho, goodbye happiness, and goodbye love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a oneshot but if you want to know the rest of the plot I'm putting it in Ch 2


	2. Chapter 2

So in case you were wondering when Kangin said that he meant Yunho should take care of Jaejoong not his 'soulmate' but Yunho took it the wrong way and instead thinks it's his duty to his best friend to take care of his soulmate. Especially since Yunho was in that car accident with Kangin and they had been Kangin's last words. 

Jaejoong loves Yunho but mourns Kangin. Even though they weren't soulmates they were still in love and cherished each other. Of course it still hurts them both very deeply that Kangin is gone.

Yunho had confided in Changmin that the Timer was not his only days before Changmin told Jaejoong. Changmin thought Yunho was happy with his fiance, soon to be wife, and Jaejoong, who just kept bumping into them, was just mourning the loss of Kangin by trying to get with Yunho, but then after finding out about the arm and how Yunho doesn't love his fiance he confers that Yunho does like Jaejoong back but is denying himself true love. That is why Changmin took it upon himself to tell Jaejoong the truth about Yunho's Timer and once he knew the truth about the Timer then he would know Yunho and him are true soulmates and it wasn't just a bond of sadness they both had.

Yunho gets to the aisle. Jaejoong attends heartbroken but deciding that Yunho has made his decision. It's Changmin that stands up and objects to the wedding. He storms out and Yunho follows him. 

Changmin convinces Yunho that Kangin would have wanted him to be happy. Finally YunJae get together. It's a very teary reunion.


End file.
